Realization
by Mrsbonnieful
Summary: Gretl reveals her subconscious thoughts; causing Georg to reassess his plans.
1. Gretl

Prologue

Happiness abounded at the Trapp villa; first Maria and the children had put on a puppet show and then the Captain had been convinced to sing for them. As he sang Edelweiss, his eyes drifted to Maria. When he finished there was a few seconds of silence. It was Elsa who broke it. She asked Georg to give a party for her. Maria fulfills her governess's duties by telling the children it was their bedtime. The polite children said goodnight. Marta and Gretl each received a kiss from their father. Gretl is supper excited.

The Story Begins

Gretl went out the door backwards. "Father this will be my first party."

"Good night Gretl, sleep well."

Georg realized he was all alone; his eyes drifted to the spot where Maria had stood. He couldn't stop thinking about how lovely she looked, how loving; his heart actually started to beat a little faster as he thought about her. He sat there a few minutes; then he walked slowly past the ballroom, he reflected on the puppet show; he could still hear her voice in his head and then her absolute look of exhaustion when she finished. She was so unassuming she only had had praise for his children.

Upstairs, Maria was at Gretl's bedside. "You need to try and go to sleep Gretl. You haven't even closed your eyes once and I'm already on the second story."

"I'm too excited Fraulein Maria."

"The party won't get here any quicker if you stay awake all night."

She folded her arms around her and got into her stubborn mood that Maria had seen before. "You stay in bed; I'll be back after I check on the others."

Maria really needed time to think. The others were all quiet in their beds. She knew they would be asleep shortly.

Gretl was still wide awake. Maria had another idea. "You know this song, sing with me Gretl,"

_All night, all day_  
><em>Angels watching over me, my Lord<em>  
><em>All night, all day<em>  
><em>Angels watching over me.<em>

_Now I lay me down to sleep_  
><em>Angels watching over me, my Lord<em>  
><em>Pray the Lord my soul to keep<em>  
><em>Angels watching over me<em>

_All night, all day_  
><em>Angels watching over me, my Lord<em>  
><em>All night, all day<em>  
><em>Angels watching over me<em>.

Soon her eyelids grew heavy. Maria continued to sing but very quietly. She stood at the door as she stopped. Gretl appeared to be sound asleep.

Elsa had already gone up to her room. Max found Georg in his study. "Join me for a nightcap Max?"

"Sure, why not. The children are really excited about the party, especially Gretl."

"Yes, I noticed."

Max finished his drink. "Thanks Georg, I think I'll turn in."

His room was on the third floor of the villa, it looked out over the veranda. It was a lovely night. Max decided to open the shutter like window. He stood there enjoying the view of the moon over the lake and the fresh night air.

His enjoyment of the night was disturbed by a small voice crying out, "Mama, where are you? Mama I need you." His eyes scanned the area below his window. He was startled by who he saw – little Gretl in her nightgown wandering and calling, "Mama, Mama."

Gretl was still a baby when Agathe died. Max couldn't comprehend why she would be calling for her mama. He was sure she didn't remember her. It was obvious to him that no one knew she was outside. As quietly but as quickly as he could he rushed outside.

Gretl was now crying but still calling for her mama. "Gretl, Gretl, it's me Uncle Max"

She just looked at him with a rather blank stare, "I want Mama," she said again.

"You want Fräulein Maria?"

"No, no, no, Mama, Mama," louder and louder.

Georg had just gotten to his room which also looked out over the veranda but from the second floor. He also had a habit of opening his window. The sound startled him. He could see no one.

"Who's down there?"

Max came out of the shadows. "Max, whose voice do I hear?"

"It's Gretl, Georg, I think she is sleepwalking."

Just then Gretl cried out, "Mama, Mama please come home."

"Stay right there Max, I'm coming down." He hurried to him.

"How long have you been with her?"

"Just a few minutes"

"How did she get outside? I didn't think she could open the door."

"Gretl, it's me your Father."

"No, I want Mama. Where is she? Mama, Mama!"

"Gretl you need to go inside let me carry you." He went to pick her up. She screamed. Maria's room was on the other side of the villa; she didn't hear all the commotion.

Frau Schmidt was still downstairs. She knew her voice and came running outside. "Georg, Max, what's going on?"

"It's Gretl, she's scared of me. Can you get her to come inside?"

"Gretl, will you come to me, dear?"

She had known Gretl since before Agathe died. Whimpering, she walked to her. "Where's mama? I want her."

"Let's go inside." Without a struggle she walked with Frau Schmidt.

Maria had decided to check on Gretl one more time before she went to bed. Maria looked down the hall, the bedroom door was open. She ran inside, Marta was sound to sleep but no Gretl. She panicked.

The quickest way down stairs was to slide down the banister. She landed safely on both feet as she heard voices coming from the door leading from the veranda. She could tell something was very wrong; the faces on all the adults told her and Gretl was walking like she was asleep.

Maria knew not to make any loud noise, she whispered, "What happened?"

Max answered, "We're not sure." He motioned for her to come close to him. Frau Schmidt walked on ahead with Gretl. "She got outside some how. She was calling for her mama. I think she was sleepwalking."

They both heard, "I want to go back to bed now." She turned and looked at Maria. "Will you sing that lullaby again?"

"Of course I will." Frau Schmidt and Maria put her back to bed. And then very quietly Maria sang that same lullaby; _All night, all day_…_ Angels watching over me._

Maria closed the bedroom door. Georg and Max were waiting for them. "I think she'll sleep now."

"I hope so, Fräulein, please come get me if anything happens." Georg and Max left the two ladies alone.

"Frau Schmidt, has this ever happened before?"

"Not that I'm aware of, I think she will be okay now. Good night."

"Good night Frau Schmidt."

Maria had a plan. After she saw Frau Schmidt enter her room and shut the door; she went into her room and brought out a chair and sat it in the hall. She sat and waited.


	2. Comforting Gretl

Maria was not a mother but she had a mother's intuition. She also knew that most children sleepwalked shortly after they fall asleep; she guessed correctly.

She saw the door to Gretl's bedroom open, Maria was surprised that she wasn't frightened by the darkness, but then thinking, she's asleep. Maria's room was on a different hallway, she was sitting where the two halls met. The stairs downstairs were straight ahead of her.

Gretl went down one step and stopped and sat down. "Mama, why did you leave me? Where are you?"

Maria's heart broke at the hurting sound of her voice. Her first instinct was to go to her and put her arms around her. But she knew that might frighten her and cause her to scream. So Maria began to hum the lullaby they had sung together.

Gretl turned her head, "Mama is that you?" Apparently Agathe had sung the same song to her when she was a baby.

"No, Gretl, it's me your Fräulein."

"My Fräulein? I don't understand."

"Tell me about your mama. What do you remember?"

"She held me so close to her; I remember how warm I felt. And her eyes were always looking at me and her smile was so happy. And she sang to me all the time she held me. I felt loved." She paused.

"What else do you remember?"

"I wasn't held very often. I was cold and lonely. Those people smiled but they were sad, I didn't feel loved. What happened? Where did Mama go?"

It occurred to Maria that she had never been told that Agathe had died. She had learned from Liesl that none of them were told, they just learned about it later.

"Gretl, may I sit close to you?"

She nodded. Maria put her arm around her. "Gretl, mama's in heaven."

"In heaven, I don't understand."

Maria said a little prayer to herself. God please cause me to speak the right words.

Maria took a deep breath. "Heaven is our final home; a place where there is no crying, no sadness. A place where we will see everyone we love again. My mama and daddy are already there and so is your mama. They're watching over us, praying we will love God and always pray for His guidance."

By now Gretl was somewhere in between being asleep and being awake. "Is that what you do Fräulein?"

"Yes dear, it is."

"Fräulein, I'm tired. Can I sleep with you? Just this once."

And so Maria gathered her into her arms and the two snuggled into Maria's bed; again they sung the lullaby together.

Frau Schmidt always woke at daybreak; she dressed. Her walk to the stairs took her right by Maria's room. The door was not shut; she peered inside and saw Gretl in bed with her. I wonder what happened? She thought to herself but then just as quickly added, but all must be well.

It was only a few minutes later that Maria herself woke up. She felt the warmth of another body and she remembered. Not wanting to wake Gretl yet, she gently got out of bed and dressed. First she went straight to check on Marta, she didn't want her to be scared that Gretl was not in her bed.

She peaked in the room, Marta was stirring. "Marta, your sister had a terrible nightmare, I didn't want her to wake you. She's asleep in my bed. Let me help you dress, then I'll wake her."

Marta didn't ask any questions. Maria went to wake Gretl. After helping Gretl get dressed, she left the girls playing with their dolls, and went downstairs. It was still early, breakfast wasn't for another hour, but she needed coffee. So she headed for the kitchen.

"Fräulein," she recognized the Captain's voice. He was standing at the door to his study. "Did she stay asleep?"

Maria shook her head. "No Captain but we talked."

"What did she say, Maria?"

"She told me how she remembered her mama. How comforting and loving she was and how she sang to her. Then she told me, people held her but she was never warm or felt loved, their smiles were not happy, they were sad.

"Captain, no one ever told her she had died. It was a time of great grief, I'm sure. Now that Gretl's older something triggered those thoughts and feelings and made her search for an answer."

She saw Georg look down at the floor. "Nobody told the children, they just found out."

"Yes, I know, Liesl told me."

"What did you tell her?"

"That her mama's in heaven, along with my mama and daddy and they are watching over us. She woke up Captain and asked to sleep in my bed. Please don't be angry with me or her."

"Never, Maria, how will I ever thank you?"

"Don't worry about that, I'm just glad I could help."


	3. Georg's dilemma

"Fräulein, you will never know how much you have helped." Georg said out loud after she had left his study. His thoughts continued. It's clear to me now; I don't want the kind of life Elsa would bring to me; parties, waltzes and other high society activities. I want a real mother for my children. Now, what do I do about this party Elsa desired? My Gretl is so looking forward to her first party.

His head went into his hands. "What have I done? I can't marry this woman." Georg was all alone, literally and figuratively; he had no one to talk to.

Breakfast was pleasant, both he and Maria individually decided not to talk about Gretl's situation. Elsa and Max had not joined them; they never got up that early. Georg had to talk to someone; he needed guidance.

"Franz, please bring the car around. I need to go into town."

"Yes, sir"

Georg drove past the church where the older children attended Mass every Sunday; he had developed a relationship with an elderly retired priest in a monastery in the hills on the outskirts of Salzburg.

He entered the small chapel, just to sit and think. Father Stephan didn't get many visitors to his hilltop retreat. He noticed the fancy car that was parked on the road; he looked around and saw no one, probably in the church, he thought.

It only took him a minute to discover who was there; he waited a few minutes before asking.

"Georg, what brings you here?"

"My youngest daughter; she recently had a realization, probably while still asleep, that she wanted her mother, kept crying out 'Mama, where are you?' It had never occurred to me to tell her about Agathe when she got older. My young governess from the Abbey has made me realize how much my children need a mother."

"But I thought you were about to be engaged to a woman from Vienna."

"I thought I was but I don't think she can be the mother my children need. Father, I find myself very much attracted to the children's governess, but she promised herself to God."

"Georg, how long has she been a postulant?"

"I think she told the children two years."

"The Reverend Mother must have her doubts. Maybe that's why she was sent to you. Georg, I know you're not comfortable with the Church's prayers; just ask Him to guide you. And my friend, go with your feelings."

He sat for awhile longer.

"God, how do I tell Elsa I can't marry her?"

He really wasn't expecting an immediate answer. On the drive home an idea came to him.

When he arrived, he immediately went to his study. "Where is that list of guests?" He mumbled out loud.

He continued to speak quietly as he pulled it from a drawer. "There's his name, Baron Daniel von Bumgarder, from Genovia. Good, he's coming, by himself. Eleanor and Harold will help me, I'm sure."

The dinner bell rang; he put the list away and found his way to the dining room. Franz met him at the door. "The Baroness won't be at dinner, sir. She's not feeling well."

"Franz, make sure Katia finds out if she wants something brought to her room."

"Yes sir, I will."

Georg thought to himself. Now I can enjoy my children's conversation instead of Elsa's private comments.

Maria also seemed to be more at ease without the Baroness. But she and Max got along beautifully. Dinner proved to be much different than Maria's first dinner with the family, when the Captain had discouraged conversation; tonight he actually encouraged it.

"Gretl, do you have your pretty dress to wear to the party?"

"Not yet Father, Fräulein Maria and Frau Schmidt and Marta, we go to town tomorrow to get it."

"And the rest of you; are you ready?" He saw a smile from Louisa.

"Louisa, does that smile mean something?"

"Liesl thinks she is going to get to drink Champaign."

"Father, I'm almost seventeen. When did you have your first sip?"

Georg thought to himself. She's just like Agathe. Always asking me questions like that.

"It was different for me. I was the man of the house."

"Well, I'm the woman of the house!"

Maria and Max were doing their best not to laugh. Maria was thinking. How's he going to get out of this one.

Georg noticed everyone looking at him waiting for his answer. "Alright, alright, I'm out-numbered – a small glass, that's all Liesl."

"Thank you Father," then kissed him on the cheek, something she hadn't done since her mama died.

When everyone finished with dinner, they heard. "Children, what do you want to do before bedtime?"

"Sing for us, Father."

"Not just me, everyone"

"Fräulein, may I borrow your guitar?"

"Of course Captain, let me get it."

Everyone waited for Maria to return. "Let me be sure it's in tune." Maria plucked the stings one at a time and adjusted it accordingly. "Here you go Captain." She handed him the instrument.

"Sing with me." he started with _Twinkle, twinkle little star_…. and then the rowboat song. That was just for you terrible sailors who fall out of rowboats." Great laughter exploded from the room.

"Your turn Fräulein, sing that Do, Re, Me song."

"Children sing with me, you know your parts."

They sang a few more songs including, _There Were Three Jolly Fishermen_.

Maria ended with a song that held a lot of meaning for her,_ Climb Every Mountain._

It's beginning spoke about following a specific path, through the highs and lows of mountain byways, fording streams and following that all allusive rainbow; to lead you to your dream. And the last stanza about a dream needing love, every day, all the days of your life until you fulfill your dream.

Georg looked at her; their eyes caught. What he saw was innocent affection that caused his heart beat to speed up again. He also had listened to the words; they seemed to speak to him as well.

Gretl was yawning; after all she didn't have a good rest last night. The others looked like they too, were almost ready to fall asleep. Maria took them all up to bed.

"Max, join me for a nightcap?'

"You know I never pass up the good stuff."

"Here you are Max."

"Did you see your children's faces Georg? It's been a long time since I've seen them all so happy."

"Yes, I noticed." He was really thinking about the look he saw in Maria's eyes.

"I better turn in, tomorrow's the big day."


	4. The party

The villa was a buzz with party preparations. By midday the musicians had arrived to set up. Liesl heard them playing. "Fräulein Maria, can I go listen?"

"Just stay out of their way."

"I will."

She actually went around to the courtyard and listened from there. One of the young musicians saw her. "I'm Steve. Are you one of the Captain's daughters?"

"Yes, I'm Liesl, nice to meet you."

"Do you like music?"

"Very much, I took piano lessons a long time ago."

"You want to play a song with me?"

"It's been a long time."

"You can play this one. Your part is simple."

Together they walked to the piano. As they sat on the bench Liesl was careful not to touch the young man; she had been taught it wasn't proper to touch a boy that way.

"You remember where middle "C" is?"

"Oh, yes – right here." The sound of the note rang out into the ballroom from the baby grand piano.

"All you do is play the same five notes over and over again." Steve demonstrated, "now you try."

"This is easy."

"I told you so."

Together they played a three handed version of _Chopsticks_, or as it's sometimes called, _Heart and Soul._

"See I told you would remember. Will I see you tonight at the party?"

"I'll be here, but my brothers and sisters and I can't mingle with the guests. I need to go change; it was nice playing the piano with you."

Steve watched her go; she never saw his big smile.

Liesl met Maria on the stairs. "That's a mighty big smile, Liesl!"

"Fräulein, the piano player and I played a song together. It was so much fun."

"You didn't bother him Liesl?"

"No Fräulein," he asked me.

"That was nice. You need to get ready. Frau Katia is helping me with your sisters' hair; let me know if you need help."

"I will. What are you wearing?"

"Nothing fancy, I'm just there to keep tract of you children."

After the children and Maria had their dinner, the children congregated in the courtyard when the guests started to arrive. The girls spoke the familiar "oohs and aahs" after seeing the ladies in all their fancy dresses.

Georg and Elsa were greeting all the guests. "Elsa, I want you to meet Baron Daniel von Bumgarder of Genovia."

"My pleasure sir."

"And mine Baroness," He moved on into the hall.

"Harold, Eleanor, so glad to see someone I know. How have you been?"

"Just fine, still not married Daniel?"

"Now Harold, we're not going to spend all night talking about my bachelor life." The two men laughed together.

After the last guest had arrived, Georg spoke. "Elsa, why don't you catch-up with Eleanor and Harold, I see them talking to Daniel. I promised the girls I would come see them in their new dresses."

"That's fine, Georg. Daniel seems to be a very interesting man."

He saw Maria walking around in the hall. "Fräulein, where are the children?"

"They should be in the courtyard." He headed in that direction.

"There you are, my, don't you look lovely. Gretl, do you like your dress?"

"Oh yes, Father, I look like a big girl."

"Yes, you do sweetie. And you boys look mighty sharp."

"Father, is this what adults do at their parties, just dance?"

He chuckled. "Someday you will understand the real purpose of dancing with a lady."

"I don't think so Father." He just smiled at the boys but thinking, you just wait.

"Liesl, I heard you played the piano with the piano player."

"Yes, my part was easy. He played the hard part." She gave him a dreamy smile.

Georg paused. He realized just how much she looked like Agathe when she smiled that way. He thought. She really is her mother's daughter.

"Now, I need to be a good host. Fräulein Maria has her instructions."

He walked back into the ballroom; he noticed Elsa dancing with Daniel. He decided not to speak with her and walked to speak to his friends the Isenharts. He didn't hear this conversation.

"Elsa, can we walk down to the lake?"

"I don't see why not." The couple talked as they strolled in the moonlight. "You never married Daniel?"

"No, Elsa and you I was told are a widow. Do you think you will ever marry again?"

"My year was up a long time ago, I'm available now."

"How did you meet Georg?"

"Through a mutual friend"

"Max"

"Yes, you know him?"

"I've known Max since our military days. He's a funny man; I enjoy his sense of humor. He and Georg are the exact opposite but still they enjoy each other's company. I know he's tried to help him since Agathe died. I hope he finds a good woman to be a mother to his children. Eleanor told me they really seem to like their governess."

"Yes, she's very kind to them. We had better get back before we are missed."

Elsa took him along the path that entered the courtyard. "Well, look at them; they make that dance look so easy. I didn't know Georg could dance that well."

"Daniel, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Elsa"

She moved to a private place, "Daniel I meant what I said. I'm available."

"I thought you were with Georg."

"I was just trying to bring him out of his grief. As you said, he needs to find a good mother for his children. I think he has found her. Did you see how happy they looked?"

Soon they heard Maria announce, "The Captain's children want to say goodnight." She motioned for them to follow her into the hallway.

The guests heard the children sing a song about the bell in the hall. They acted out the song. All the children had a solo. Liesl asked. "May I stay and have my first Champaign?"

She heard his quiet, "yes." They exchanged smiles. The song finished with Gretl's solo, as she sat on the top step. She turned and put her head down and closed her eyes.

As the song ended, Liesl carried the sleepy Gretl up the stairs. Maria hurried up the stairs to help get Gretl and Marta out of their clothes and into bed.

Georg watched her and then looked around for Elsa.

"Elsa."

"Yes, Georg."

"I need a favor." Will you be Daniel's dinner partner? I promised Liesl she could be with the adults."

"Certainly, Georg, no problem at all"

"Thank you, Elsa."

Georg hurried up the stairs. He saw Liesl and Maria standing together, he heard. "I'm not sure your Father would allow it."

"Wouldn't allow what?" Georg asked.

"I want Fräulein Maria to come with me. She doesn't think you would approve."

"Actually, Fräulein, Max needs a partner. Elsa kindly chose to sit with Daniel, my bachelor friend."

"But Captain, not in this dress!"

"Fräulein, no one will care what you are wearing, certainly not me or Max."

"It seems I have no choice."

"Fräulein, just be yourself."

"Okay, let me freshen up."

"We'll wait for you at the top of the stairs."

"You changed." She had put on the dress from the puppet show.

"Yes, I thought this dress was a little better." Georg thought to himself, my favorite.

"Max, here's your dinner partner, and Liesl's mine."

"I'm privileged. Fräulein, tell me how did you teach them to sing so well?"

"Max, they knew how to sing, I just made it fun."

"You're just being modest."

"Now Liesl, Champaign after you eat, otherwise you may faint."

"That's true Liesl," Max added. "I did just that after my first time."

"You did not."

"Well maybe not, but I did get light-headed. You do need to eat first."

Dinner conversation flowed easily between all the guests. Questions to Maria all had to do with the children's singing. She told them, "They inherited their wonderful gift."

Maria kept noticing how friendly Elsa seemed towards Daniel. Something told her it was more than friendly.

The final beverages were served. Georg told Franz, a small glass of Champaign for Liesl." Georg turned to Maria, "a small glass for you Fräulein?"

"Very small"

"A toast to good times." Georg watched Liesl.

"It tickles your nose, Father."

"You get used to it." She sipped it again and put it down. Maria did the same. Georg stood, indicating dinner was over. The guests started to make their way to the front door.

Elsa and Daniel lagged behind. "Georg, Elsa tells me she would like to leave tonight. Do you mind if she comes with me?"

"No, not at all"

"Thank you Georg. I have a feeling your happiness is waiting for you."

"Thank you for everything, Elsa."

Elsa packed her bags. She and Daniel left the villa together. Max saw them leave. That's interesting, I wonder if Georg knows.


	5. Finding love

Finding Love

"Georg, what's going on?"

"What do you mean, Max?"

"Daniel and Elsa left together. Did you arrange it?"

"Max, Elsa is perfect for Daniel and vice versa. Elsa could never be a mother for the children no matter how hard she would try."

"I know, Georg, I know. There's someone else, isn't there?"

"Yes, Max there is. Do you think she knows what her eyes tell me?"

"I doubt it."

"I must find a way to talk to her and not scare her."

Maria had seen Elsa leave with Daniel. She had this thought. I knew something was going on between those two. I need to find out, now.

She was in a hurry, so once again she slid down the banister right into Max. "Well Fräulein, I never knew you had this talent."

"Sorry Max, Sister Bertha would be so disappointed with me. I kissed the floor many times at the Abbey."

Max chuckled. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I need to see the Captain before he goes to his room. Is he still in his study?"

"Yes, he's thinking."

"About what?"

"I'll let him tell you."

She disappeared down the hall. Max couldn't leave; he had to see how this ended.

"Captain, oh good I found you."

"Yes, Fräulein"

"What's going on? I saw Elsa leave with Daniel. Did you know?"

"Yes, they told me."

Georg was searching Maria's eyes. "Fräulein, do you not have any idea that your eyes are telling me what is in your heart?"

Maria's heart started to beat so fast, she thought it would jump out of her chest, she could hardly breathe. She had felt this way before but not like this; this time it overwhelmed her. She felt faint. "I need to sit." The sofa was nearby, she collapsed on it. She put her head in her hands.

Georg knelt before her. "Your heart is beating fast and you can hardly breathe. Am I right Maria?" She nodded but still held her head down.

"I have the same feelings Maria, but I know what they mean. When your heart beats so fast and you can hardly breathe when you are close to a man it means you have feelings for him. My feelings tell me I love you Maria. I've known it for a long time but when you helped Gretl, I knew for sure."

He gently lifted her head. "Is it the same for you?"

Maria was hesitant to respond. She was so scared of her feelings. "Maria don't be afraid, there's nothing wrong with having those feelings. Love knows no age or status in society. It's what we feel in our hearts."

"Captain, I've never known love; even as a young child. My first encounter with motherly love was from the Reverend Mother. She sent me to you to find God's plan for me. I was scared then too. But her parting words have always stayed with me."

"What did she say Maria?"

"God never shuts the door without opening a window somewhere. And when I find that opened window; appreciate it with all the love I can give, every day of my life for as long as I live. I have to live the life I was born to live."

"The Reverend Mother is very wise, Maria."

Maria then looked at him with an odd smile. "Did you invite Daniel just to pair him with Elsa?"

"No, he was already invited. I took advantage of the situation. I think we both found our true love. I know I did."

"May I Maria." He asked as he drew her face close to his.

"Yes," she whispered. Gently he moved his lips across hers; she withdrew slightly. The feeling startled her.

"Are you okay?"

She didn't answer him, instead she softly pressed her lips against his; taking pleasure in the feeling she felt deep inside. Then he heard from her, "I love you, Georg."

That was all he needed to hear. She was his and would be for as long as they both would live. The typical proposal was not needed; they had both spoken those special words which sealed their lives together.

Georg sat beside her on the sofa. He couldn't help himself; he wanted to hold her and shower her with his love. He continued to give her feather like kisses all over he face and neck.

"Maria, I never thought I would find a woman who would love me and my seven children. You are so special Maria; I've never known a person with so much love to give."

"The Reverend Mother told me the same thing and that I had to find out where God wanted me to use that love. I never dreamed of finding this kind of love. Georg, I have finally found where I belong. The Reverend Mother knew I wasn't right for the convent. I need to thank her for sending me to you."

"So do I Maria. We'll go together."

Neither wanted to leave the other's embrace but finally Georg said. "Do you think you will sleep tonight?"

"No, but I can't be stubborn like Gretl."

"What did she do?"

"You've seen it; folding her arms on her chest and glaring at you. I had already read two stories and she hadn't even closed her eyes, a lullaby finally did the trick but it may have been what sparked her memories. We'll never know."

"I'm just glad you were here, Maria. I'm sure I wouldn't have known what to do."

Together with their arms holding each other tightly around the other's waist, they walked to the stairs

Right by Max with a big grin on his face. "May I deliver you to your room Maria?"

"I suppose so." She looked at Georg with nothing but love in her eyes; his reflecting the same.

"Come to my study, first thing Maria. We'll put this wedding on a fast track, good night my love."

She couldn't part just yet. She turned to him for another embrace. "I love you, I love you, and I love to tell you, good night Georg."

Georg really didn't want to let her go. He knew better; their time to complete their love would come soon. "Goodnight, Maria, sleep well my love." He watched as she and Max climbed the stairs and she disappeared down the hall.

He returned to his study where he started to make their wedding preparations. Everything they needed was already on the list from the party. His to do list included; visiting the Reverend Mother and Maria deciding where she wanted to get married, he really wanted Father Stephan to marry them. He hoped she would agree.

This night was the happiest Georg had been in four years; his smile never left his face.


	6. Believing

Believing

Maria stirred before daylight; that twilight time in your sleep when your thoughts can run rampant. Maria, I love you. Georg, I love you. Maria's mind told her she must be dreaming. Again and again, those words formed. Suddenly she really woke up. "I need to find out."

She dressed as quick as she could. She quietly ran her room. Again she slid down the banister and ran to Georg's study. The door was closed she could see no light from the crack between the door and the floor. She looked outside the hallway window; it was still dark with a faint light of daylight seen. She wandered over to the clock in the hall, it said six o'clock.

Maria started pacing around the hall. Georg had also awakened earlier than usual, his happiness had woke him. Georg spotted her before she saw him; he watched her, he couldn't figure out if she had stayed up all night or was just excited.

"Good morning, my love."

"Then it's really true, I wasn't dreaming."

He gently took her hand, opened the door to his study to walk inside with her; where he caressed her cheek and drew her face close for a kiss. "Does that feel like a dream, Maria?"

"No Georg no, it feels wonderful." Then she surprised him. She returned his kiss even deeper. "Will my heart rate ever slow down?"

"Eventually darling, but I'll catch you if you faint. Would you like some coffee or tea?"

"Coffee this morning please"

Georg met Katia coming with his usual pot of coffee along with some cheese and fruit. There were two cups on the tray as well. "Now Katia, how did you know I needed an extra cup?"

"Word gets around, Sir. The children are going to be so happy."

"Thank you, Katia."

"Well Maria, it's no longer a secret, the housestaff all know."

"I wonder who spread it."

"Probably Franz, I think he saw Elsa leave with Daniel." They enjoyed their pre-breakfast snack. Maria went upstairs to hurry the children.

Max heard Georg's remark. "You're up mighty early."

"Wouldn't want to miss a minute."

"Miss what Uncle Max?" Liesl asked

"You'll see."

Again Georg spoke, "Whose missing?"

"The Baroness," seven children said together.

"Father, I'm hungry. Do we have to wait for her?" Kurt pleaded.

"Well, we'd be waiting a long time."

"Why Father?"

He looked at his watch. "I'm sure she and the Baron have arrived in Genovia."

"Genovia!"

"Yes. Who can tell me where it is located?"

"It's a small country that borders the French Riviera and Monaco."

"Very good Friedrich."

"Father,"

"Yes Gretl,"

"I thought you liked the Baroness."

"Oh Gretl, I liked the Baroness but she loves Baron Daniel." Maria and Max were dying inside trying to contain their laughter. The children were in such a confused state.

"Father,"

"Yes, Brigitta."

"Why are you talking in riddles?"

"Am I doing that? Can anyone tell me who is the happiest person sitting at the table this morning?"

All seven looked around. Then all their eyes landed on Maria. Her cheeks were a crimson red; her face held a brilliant smile and her eyes never stopped gazing at their father.

"Children, you are looking at the woman that I love and who also loves all of you. She's also in love with me. I plan to make her my wife and your mother very soon."

At first the children were speechless; then Gretl spoke. "Mama's in heaven; she and God answered my prayer." Gretl being right beside her, Maria was able to reach for her and gave her a special hug. "Thank you sweetie."

The others were surprised that it was Gretl who spoke their thoughts. They too had been praying that very same prayer. Later they would learn what had happened to her. For now they were ecstatically happy.

The dining room turned into bedlam as all the children got out of their seats to kiss and hug Maria. "Liesl, since you are up, I want you to change your eating place. You stay there next to Max and Maria will be by me."

"Thank goodness, then I won't get a sore neck from trying to watch both of your expressions; like people do when they watch a tennis match." He demonstrated by quickly turning his head from side to side.

"Uncle Max, you're so funny."

"Thank you Gretl, I like to be funny."

"Children, I need your Fräulein, probably most of the day." Before he could finish, he heard.

"Okay, children get ready; I'll take you into town and spend your father's money."

With a hearty laugh, Georg answered. "Thanks Max."

They left at the same time, Georg dropped the children and Max off in town; he and Maria went on to the Abbey.

Maria rang the bell and watched through the gate. She saw who was approaching, "Sister Marguerite, it's me Maria."

"Maria, what a surprise!"

"May we speak to the Reverend Mother?"

"Certainly, let me find her."

"Maria my darling, how are you?"

"Just fine Mother," as she politely bowed and kissed her ring.

"Captain, your visit really is a surprise. Something tells me you are not returning Maria."

"No, we both want to thank you for sending Maria to me."

"Yes, Mother, you were right. I didn't belong in a convent. I belong with this man and his seven children; I need to share my love with all of them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mother, very sure."

"Take good care of her Captain."

"I will Reverend Mother, you can count on it."

"Mother, I'll let you know when as soon as we decide on a wedding date."

"Very well Maria, you have my blessing, have a good day, goodbye you two." The Reverend Mother turned, her face held a smile that expressed nothing but approval that Maria was indeed doing God's will.

"I see why you have so much respect for her, Maria. She's a very caring person."

"Yes, she is Georg. Where are we going now?"

"I want you to meet Father Stephan; he lives at a small monastery up in the hills."

"I never knew this was here, Georg. It's a very beautiful setting."

"Come, let's go in; I think you will like the chapel."

"Yes Georg, I do. It's so small and intimate. I think all our guests could fit in here. Do you agree?"

"Yes Maria."

"Georg, I thought I heard your voice."

"Father Stephan, please meet Maria."

"My pleasure Maria," said as he noticed the happiness in their faces.

"I see God helped you with your decision, Georg."

"Yes Father, we'd like to be married here. Will you perform the ceremony for us?"

"It would be my pleasure. Do you have a date?"

"Not yet, but I will let you know very soon."

"I'll be anticipating your decision. Have a safe drive home."

Until he got off the winding rode, Georg kept both hands on the wheel. Once the rode was straighter, he took Maria's hand. Her response was so loving; she rested her head on his shoulder and covered his hand with her other one. No words were needed, love was in full bloom.

Shortly, they were in town, right behind a bus. It was late in the afternoon. "I wonder if Max and the children are on that bus."

"Maybe Georg."

He was right, the bus stopped at the end of the road to the villa; and seven children and one tired uncle got off. He pulled up behind them, "Could I offer you a ride?"

"Yes, Georg, I'm beat."

The short ride to the villa was full of chatter. Everyone had had a wonderful day.


	7. Together

Together

The date had been set; the invitations went out to Georg's closest friends. The Reverend Mother was invited; although Maria didn't really know if she could come.

Out of respect Georg had sent an invitation to Elsa and also to Baron Daniel. About two weeks later a note arrived from Elsa; thanking them for their invitations. The note went on to say: "Regretfully, Daniel and I will be unable to attend. You see, Daniel and I were married in Genovia last week and we will be on a Mediterranean Cruze for our honeymoon. You both have our best wishes. And Daniel asks that you, Georg, be sure and tell Harold he's no longer a bachelor. Signed, Elsa and Daniel."

Georg laughed when she read that part, "Harold always teased Daniel about being a bachelor. See Maria, I told you they were right for each other."

"So, you're a matchmaker, Georg."

"I am. I matched up with you darling."

Maria put her arms around his neck "Yes you did." Then she gave him one of her special kisses. It was very late that night. Georg knew they needed to stop.

"Two weeks Maria and we will be together forever; sleep well Maria, I love you."

"Goodnight my love," Maria turned and walked reluctantly up the stairs to her room. She repeated Georg's words in her mind; two weeks Maria and you will be married. She smiled in anticipation.

On a warm autumn day two weeks later, the guest started to fill the hillside chapel. The boys were in their suits and the girls wore their party dresses. It wasn't a fancy wedding, that wasn't Maria. Her dress was simple but beautiful, made of shimmering satin with long sleeves, a slight "V" at the neckline and had its own train.

It was Liesl who convinced her to add a long train of tulle, captured on her head by a wreath of Edelweiss, Maria's favorite flower.

The Captain met her at the altar wearing his "dance" dress uniform. He would tell Maria later, "I thought my heart would beat right out of my chest when I saw you. You were so beautiful." And she would tell him, "I almost held my breath all the way down the aisle, thank goodness it was short. I took a deep breath only when you took my hand."

With the children gathered round them, Maria and Georg spoke their vows and exchanged rings. Father Stephan realized this union of this man and this woman also brought together seven children to make a family. He asked for acclamations from both Maria and the children. Their simple response of "I do" created a family. But then they started to sing, Liesl first then the others joined in.

It was a song which expressed their belief that life would never be the same. They felt their world had come to an end. Her siblings joined her. The song continued to tell Maria how she had made them feel brand new; she had become their friend. With a smile, or simple touch she had touched their hearts; her love had helped them to love again. They had found the love of a mother.

In unison they spoke, "Fräulein Maria, you were first our friend but now we are blessed to call you mother. We love you."

There was a great silence in the church. Father Stephan broke the silence with a simple "Amen." No one could choke back their tears. The organist played a simple interlude before Father Stephan continued.

Now the priest wrapped their hands in his stole; and the children formed a circle, Liesl held her father's hand and Friedrich was holding Maria's, he said. "And now I pronounce that they are husband and wife; sons and daughters. May they so love, honor, and cherish each other in faithfulness and patience, in wisdom and true godliness, that their home may be a haven of blessing and peace." Then he turned to the congregation:

"Please welcome this newly created family; Georg and Maria von Trapp and children."

After the applause died down, he continued. "Bless, preserve and keep you and may the Lord find favor with each of you and fill you with spiritual benediction and grace; living faithfully your lives together. Amen."

The triumphant music began; the couple and their children exited the Chapel; and waited for the guests to leave before returning inside for pictures.

Two horse drawn carriages arrived to take them all down the hill. Georg helped all the girls into the carriage. "Now, remember to stay seated."

"Can we sing, Father?"

"Of course you can."

Then he turned to Maria. "Baroness von Trapp may I help you into our carriage?"

"By all means Baron von Trapp." Maria stepped into the carriage while Georg brought her trains along with her. After seeing that she was comfortably seated, he went around to the other side and sat beside her; immediately he put his arm around her and pulled her close for a kiss. The couple remained in their embrace for the duration of their ride.

The music was already playing when the family arrived at the villa. No music group could be found to play for their reception on such short notice. Max was relying on all the gramophone records he had obtained; some were Georg's; others belonged to Eleanor and some from the Isenharts. He had more than enough.

Franz was waiting outside for them; the carriage with the children pulled into the circle first; he helped the girls get out. They ran into the villa and stood at the bottom of the entrance steps. The driver moved so Georg and Maria's carriage could park.

"Maria, are you ready to meet out guests?"

"Yes."

Getting Maria out of the carriage was more difficult than one would have thought; finally Maria and her trains were safely out of the carriage. Liesl had stayed behind to help straighten them before she went inside. Franz opened both doors, the couple stood at the entrance and heard.

"I present to you, Baron and Baroness von Trapp." Maria's eyes teared with the realization that she was really married; a wife and a mother.

They heard from Marta. "Are you going to kiss her Father?"

"Am I supposed to Marta?"

"Yes," they heard from all the children.

"Well Maria, "Should we give them what they want?" Maria looked at him with expectation. He pulled her close for a lingering romantic kiss, to the shouts and claps of the guests.

The couple came down the steps; they found the children all together. Their father and their new mother grabbed them all for a group hug. "Children, who taught you that song?"

"Liesl found it." Louisa told her.

"It was simply beautiful, thank you. Now let's celebrate!"

As they mingled with all the guests, they heard additional complements about the song. The servers brought the first glasses of Champagne; juice for the children. Max offered the toast. "May you remain lovers for life."

Maria removed her veil and train of tulle and found the ribbon that allowed her to pick up the longer part of her gown so she could dance. Everyone danced with everyone; the couple and their guests were grateful to sit for dinner.

Kurt was standing near the cake table. When Georg and Maria came close they heard. "Are you going to cut it now?" Maria and Georg couldn't help but laugh.

"Kurt, I saw you have two helpings of everything at dinner, you can't possibly have any room left for cake."

"Oh, yes I do." They heard.

Everyone was watching, Georg placed his hand over Maria's and they made the first cut of their cake. After they participated in the traditional feeding of the cake; the couple went upstairs to change.

While the guests waited for them to come back down, they were served cake and their beverage of choice. Louisa lost track of how many pieces Kurt had. "Kurt, how many pieces does that make?"

"Only four Louisa, they're not very big pieces but I'm done now. I hope some will be left for tomorrow."

"Kurt, you are always thinking about eating."

"It's a guy thing, Louisa."

Everyone was watching for the couple to come back down stairs. Another toast for good luck, the couple left the villa. Max and the children waited outside to watch them leave.

"Now children don't drive your Uncle Max crazy. Remember he's older than me."

"Georg, did you have to tell them. Don't worry children I'll let you have your way; all the things your father would never let you do." He said with a wink.

The happy couple departed to their honeymoon location not far from Salzburg; a charming location near the monastery where they were married. They were finally alone. Maria was quiet. Georg couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking.

"Maria, you seem so pensive, something wrong? You're not afraid, are you?"

"No Georg, I'm not afraid. I just don't think I will know what to do."

"Maria darling, you'll know what to do, believe me. It's no different from how you learned to kiss me freely." She knew that was true. He took her in his arms for comfort and to share a deep kiss. Then he took her hand, "Let's sit and have a cup of tea, Maria."

"Let me see if I have this right, three spoons of sugar, Maria?"

"You've been watching me." Georg then uncovered a tray and offered Maria her favorite cookie.

"Where did you get these?"

"I told Katia where we would be. She had them sent up here. I thought you would like them."

Georg noticed Maria started to relax; he was finished; he put down his cup. He moved closer to her. He put his arm around her. "Maria, I know this is your first time. We will take everything at your speed."

He began to leave light kisses everywhere he could reach easily. Maria reacted to the emotions she felt; some in parts of her body for the very first time. She had had minor feelings over the past few weeks from their kissing but nothing like she was feeling now.

"Do you want me to change?"

"Not really Maria." She looked at him totally confused.

"Maria sweetheart, I don't need you in a nightgown. I enjoy undressing you just as I'm doing right now." Maria hadn't even realized he had already undone the buttons to her jacket. "It's much more romantic than just taking off a nightgown."

Maria took a deep breath. "May I?" as she reached for the buttons on his jacket.

"Of course, Maria." Timidly, she found the buttons to his jacket and reached under it; she moved her hands softly against his chest. The feeling she elicited caused him to deepen his kisses.

"Are you ready, Maria?"

"Yes," she put her arms around his neck as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Carefully, he put her down and removed the remainder of her clothes; likewise he did the same.

Lying beside her he caressed and kissed her until her emotions became so powerful that Georg felt she was ready for him. Maria was soon in a state of ecstasy as their union was complete.

And as a song told them, they both knew, they had found their dream. And it would need all the love they had within them. Each would give it to the other, every day, for as long the would live.


	8. Final thoughts

Final thoughts

Maria and Georg slept close until shortly before dawn. Maria woke, she had to get up. She tried to get out of bed without waking Georg. He appeared to still be asleep as she walked to the bathroom. She got back in bed, only to find him waiting for her with open arms. "Did you sleep well, Maria?"

"Yes, very well, and you?"

"Never better, but I must make the same trip you just did." Kissing her gently he got out of bed.

Cuddled together, "How do you feel?"

"Wonderful," as she began to kiss him romantically.

"Are you sure, Maria?"

"Very sure," the loving couple enjoyed their second intimacy.

"See I told you would learn fast."

"You're a good teacher."

"Give me a few minutes, then I'll fix your bath. You can soak while I shave."

"That will be nice." He peaked out the door soon.

"It's ready Maria." She stepped into a very warm bath. It felt wonderful. The tub was full; she slid into the water until it covered her shoulders.

She watched Georg shave. She couldn't believe he could handle a straight razor with so much finesse – not even a nick. She was impressed. While she finished in the bathroom Georg had dressed and ordered breakfast.

Maria found the breakfast table set; he had ordered a variety of selections. The couple sat down; they quenched their hunger with some hearty foods. Then lingered over their coffee and talked; something they would do often over the next three days; in between long walks and romantic interludes.

"Maria I am so much in love with you. You loved me before I deserved it. I can't imagine life without you and now you freely give yourself to me."

"I love you Georg, it's as simple as that. You've given me love for the first time in my life. It's a beautiful feeling."

"You have healed a broken family, I am forever grateful, Maria. Tomorrow we go home to our start our real life as a family. You are their mother and friend."

"They're good children Georg. I heard Liesl tell them; 'I told you God would find us a new mother.' I will never forget the song they sang; it will be forever in my heart."

"Mine too, Maria."

Georg and Maria quickly developed a very strong bond; a bond that would sustain them no matter what happened in the future.

**A/N:** A special thank you to all of you who have given me reviews; I sincerely appreciate them; and thanks to those who have put this story on one of the alert lists. I hope that means you liked it.

My story, She'll be a Woman Soon, is a continuation of this one.


End file.
